


Traitors In Our Midst

by HoneyxMonkey



Series: We Are Family [3]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Feels, Feels, Heavy Angst, M/M, hugo almost dies alot, nuru and yong are trying their best, phillip is baby, supportive friends, varian is scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyxMonkey/pseuds/HoneyxMonkey
Summary: Varian is running out of time, so is Hugo. Varian doesn't want to lose his best friend and Hugo is losing his fight.All Phillip knows is, Papa is sick and Daddy is scared.
Relationships: Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Series: We Are Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851922
Comments: 58
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

Varian had been working tirelessly for twelve hours and he’d come up with nothing. He glared at the knife in front of him, the same one used to try and steal his husband’s life, and so far, it was doing its job. Hugo was getting worse by the hour and Varian was getting desperate. He didn’t want to lose him. He couldn’t lose him.

Failed experiments and anti-poisons were strewn about the worktable and Varian hated them all. None of this was working. None of this was getting him closer to saving Hugo’s life. He didn’t even know what kind of poison had been used. He’d never seen anything like it. From what the doctors had been saying it was slow, extremely painful, and irreversible without some type of antidote.

Once again that horrible feeling that he was going to lose his husband sunk in. He was going to lose his best friend, the love of his life, the  _ light  _ of his life, the person who had fought side by side with him for their love, the person who had clawed his way through hell just to be with him. Varian was going to lose him and he was  _ scared. _

“Please, I just need _something!_ _Anything!”_ Varian screamed, tossing an empty beaker at the wall where it shattered the same way his heart had twelve hours ago. He let out a despondent sob, crumpling to the floor. “I can’t lose him.”

He didn’t know how long he sat there crying but eventually he stood, drying his tears and getting ready to work again. The door opened and Nuru stepped in quietly. She looked like she’d been crying.

“Varian?” She sounded just as hopeless as he  _ felt.  _ “You should…” she took a deep breath. “You should come downstairs and see him. It’s… it’s not good.”

Varian took in a shaky breath, moving a few beakers over. “Is he awake?” Tears pricked at his eyes.

“Barely.” Nuru fiddled with her fingers, tears coming to her eyes. “He-he keeps asking for you.”

“I-I need to stay here. I can’t stop.”

“Varian.” She sounded a little more firm. “You need to go see him. Have you even found a cure yet?”

“No,” he said in a tiny whisper.

“Then go be with him. Your husband is dying.” She put a hand on his shoulder. “He needs you, Varian.”

Varian felt tears streaming down his cheeks. “O-okay…”

Nuru led him down the halls until they got to the infirmary. She stepped back and allowed him in, not following. She couldn’t bear to see Hugo again. Not now.

Varian walked into the infirmary, eyes filling with tears when he saw Hugo laying on the hospital bed surrounded by nurses and doctors, hooked up to IVs. He looked so… helpless. Varian hated the sight of it and he wanted to cry.

He silently stepped up to his bedside, choking back tears as he saw Hugo’s pale and sweaty face that was twisted in agony. He couldn’t begin to imagine the pain he was in.

Varian was about to turn around, this sight making him feel sick to his stomach, until Hugo’s weak voice stopped him.

“Varian?”

He turned back to Hugo, now not trying to stop the tears as he met his husband’s dull, pained eyes.

“Hey, baby…” Varian choked back a sob and sat at his bedside, taking his hand.

Hugo reached up shakily with his other hand, brushing away Varian’s tears. “Goggles…” he sucked in a shuddering breath. “Why are you crying?”

Varian bit his lip to keep back his sobs and squeezed Hugo’s hand against his cheek, kissing the tips of his fingers. “I’m sorry. I just… it hurts to see you like this and I can’t help.”

Hugo searched his eyes, still looking at Varian with fondness and love. “Where have you been for the last twelve hours then? I missed you.”

Varian sighed shakily, kissing Hugo’s knuckles. “I’ve been trying to find out what poison was used on the knife but…” he was acutely aware of how he was crying again.

“Not-not going too well?” Hugo guessed, trying to smile but his face twisted in pain again and he let out a small cry.

The nurses rushed over but didn’t know exactly what was wrong and couldn't do much until the pain subsided.

Hugo breathed unevenly and shakily. “I’m fine… I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not.” Varian squeezed his hand as if to be sure he was still there. “Hugo, you’re not fine. And-and I can’t-” he let out a small sob, tears rolling down his cheeks. “I can’t lose you Hugo.”

Hugo pulled him down into a hug as best he could, kissing his cheek, his own tears making their way down his face. “I’m sorry Goggles. I’m so sorry.”

“Just please, try to- try to fight it. I’m going to find the cure but you need to hang on a little longer, please.”

“I’ll do my best, Varian.” Hugo smiled sadly. “I’ll do my best.”

Varian squeezed him a little tighter, his heart breaking again at the fact that Hugo hadn’t said ‘I promise’. He only said that if he knew he could keep that promise.

“I love you.”

“I-I love you too.”

Varian buried his face into Hugo’s chest, listening to the rapid and unsteady heartbeat. “Please don’t leave me.” He whispered so quietly you could barely hear it.

“Varian,”

The younger lifted his head, Hugo cupping his cheek gently.

“Check the library, dummy.”

Varian was struck with the sudden realization that he was in fact, a huge idiot.

“I’m so stupid.”

Hugo grimaced with pain. “Y-yeah, a little bit.”

Varian sprang up from his seat, newly invigorated. “I don’t know how I got anything done without you.”

Hugo chuckled weakly, squeezing Varian’s hand. “Go.”

Varian nodded, leaving the room quickly and running down to the Library. He got there in record time, going straight for the rare poisons and herbs section. It held information on the world's deadliest plants,the poisons they made, and the antidotes to said poisons. If there was any information on what was killing his husband, it would be there.

He was soon joined by Amber, Nuru, and Yong who helped him pour over the endless books for hours.

“I’m guessing you had a breakthrough?” Nuru asked, reaching for another book.

“No, Hugo just told me to check in here and that I was a dummy.” 

Yong smiled sadly from his place in one of the beanbag chairs. (Don’t ask, those were Hugo’s idea.)

“Since when does Hugo have common sense?” He joked, trying to lighten the mood.

“I was too focused on the knife.” Varian sighed with exasperation. “I can’t believe I wasted twelve hours on that thing.”

Nuru barely looked up from her book. “Atleast you were trying to do something.”

Varian shook his head. “You guys were with Phillip, keeping him calm. That’s exactly what I needed.”

Amber nodded. “Varian, we’re right here with you.”

“I know. I couldn’t have asked for better friends.” He looked back at his book, scanning the page intensely. That’s when he saw it.

**_Frozen Aconite_ **

**_This flower is found in the depth of the caverns of Kresten Locke. It is extremely dangerous on its own, but synthesized correctly it makes the world’s most deadly poison, giving its victims an extremely slow and painful death. The only antidote can be made by the flower’s roots._ **

**_The Aconite poison works in under 3-5 days depending on the dosage and way of admission._ **

Varian re-read that passage a few times, compiling this new information with the symptoms his husband was… experiencing.

“I think I found it.”

The other three looked up from their books in shock.

“You did?”

“There’s a slight problem.”

“Please don’t tell me there’s not a cure.” Nuru stood from her chair.

“No, there’s a cure.” Varian sighed, closing his eyes. “We have to go to Kresten Locke.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't going too well for the boys but we'll always have Team Awesome.

“Kresten  _ Locke?”  _ Rapunzel demanded, crossing her arms. “You need to go to Kresten Locke?”

“Yes.” Varian continued to shove various alchemical ingredients into his bag.

“Varian, I can’t let you go alone.”

“I’m not going to be alone-”

“It’s too dangerous.” Rapunzel grabbed his hand to stop him.

“I don’t care.” Varian growled out, wrenching his hand away from her. “Hugo is dying, Rapunzel.  _ My husband is dying,”  _ he glared at her. “And you want me to stay here?”

Rapunzel sighed, averting her gaze. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Varian aggressively slung the bag over his shoulder and started to walk out the door. “I’ve already gotten hurt.”

Rapunzel pursed her lips and watched him leave.  _ ‘Please just stay safe, Varian.’ _

_______

Varian was doing a final check on the balloon when Nuru, Yong, and Amber showed up.

“No arguments Varian.” Nuru crossed her arms and tossed her bag into the balloon. “You need all the help you can get.”

“I…” he let out a breath of relief. “Thank you.”

Nuru nodded and helped the others load their things, no one noticing the man walking towards them.

"Varian." 

The alchemist in question turned at the sound of his brother's voice. He was surprised to see Eugene with a bag slung over his shoulder and sword at his side. 

"I'm coming with you." 

"What?"

"I'm coming with you." Eugene repeated, putting a hand on his shoulder as he stepped into the balloon. "Did you really think I was going to let my little brother go to Kresten Locke without me?" 

Varian looked rather shocked. "Eugene I- ... you should stay here." 

"No." Eugene looked at him sternly. Wow. He hadn't given him that look since he was seventeen. "Look, Varian. You're in pain and I don’t want to send you off to one of the most dangerous places on earth as an emotional wreck. I'm coming with you."

“Eugene, I appreciate the thought but I’m not letting you come with me.”

“Why not?”

“Well, because… because you said yourself that it was dangerous!” Varian crossed his arms. “And I-”

“Kid-”

“Don’t call me kid.”

_ “Varian.”  _ Eugene put a hand on his shoulder again. “I’ve been to Kresten Locke, you haven’t. I know what to expect, you don’t. I’m coming with you.”

“But-”

“Don’t argue with the man, Varian!” Nuru threw a coat at her friend’s face. “Just get in the balloon.”

“Fine.”

Eugene grinned triumphantly. “Great. Thanks for considering me for your adventure.”

He got an eye roll for his trouble.

____

Three hours in. They’d be there soon.

Varian leaned on the basket’s edge, letting the chilly wind rustle through his hair. He tried not to think too hard about whether or not he would be too late. He hoped and prayed that he wouldn’t be too late.

Eugene quietly walked up beside him. “How you doing?”

Varian shrugged and watched the ground listlessly. “How do you think I’m doing?”

Eugene looked at him worriedly. “Varian, if you need to let anything out-”

“No. Eugene I’ve wasted too much of my time… of  _ Hugo’s time,  _ on tears.” His blank expression quickly turned into icy rage. Eugene was glad the look was directed at the ground and not him. “I need to focus on saving my husband’s life.”

The older man gingerly touched Varian’s shoulder. When his brother didn’t pull away he took that as an invitation to hug him completely. Eugene enveloped his little brother in a hug and held him tight.

After a few minutes he heard Varian let out a shaky sigh. “Thank you.”

Eugene smiled and slowly pulled back, ruffling up Varian’s already messy hair. “Listen buddy, I’m sticking by your side through all of this. We’re Team Awesome remember? “

Varian let loose a small smile. It was reminiscent of the one he’d given Eugene all those years ago during the battle for Corona, when his dad was discovered to be a puppet for Zhan Tiri’s schemes.

“Yeah, Team Awesome.”

Unbeknownst to them though it should’ve been beknownst cause the balloon was rather small, the others were watching the brothers interact.

Nuru smiled softly, happy to see someone could get Varian out of his funk. Usually that someone was Hugo but… she didn’t want to finish that thought. She looked back at Amber who was holding her hand to ‘warm it up’. A light blush spread over the young queen’s face.

Amber smiled at her. “Is ‘yer face red ‘cause of the chill or me?” 

“The chill. It’s definitely the chill.” Nuru said quickly and ducked down further into her scarf.

“Mhm. I’m sure.” Amber gave her hand a squeeze and kissed her temple. “You’re awful cute.”

Nuru blushed deeper. “Am not.” She mumbled.

Yong suddenly launched himself to the edge of the balloon, startling everyone else. “There it is!”

They all looked at the sheets of the gigantic frozen waves in awe and horror.

“Goggles let’s keep away from the sharp edges.” Eugene suggested without taking his eyes off the icy eagre’s. “It’s better if we don’t get stranded out here. Like last time.”

Varian nodded and steered the balloon away from the spikes of ice. “Got it- wait. What do you mean  _ last time?” _

“Long story just focus on driving.”

Varian eyed his brother warily. “You got stranded out here when you and Rapunzel went to the spire?”

Eugene nodded. “Yep. But it’s pronounce  _ Sp-” _

_ “Don’t you dare finish that sentence.” _

The captain grinned. “Aha, I see you’ve met Calliope then?”

Nuru, Yong, and Varian all made faces at the memory.

“Not our most pleasant memory.” Nuru confessed.

“Yeah, we met her on our way back to Corona for the last trial.” Varian steered them around a wave with a trapped boat. “She’s annoying.”

Yong nodded. “Super annoying. Like, I know  _ I  _ talk alot but she just kept going on and on and acted like she knew everything.”

“Heh, yep that’s Calliope for you.” Eugene watched the surface of the frozen sea carefully. 

“So… how’d you get out of here last time?”

“Pascal sewed the tear in the balloon while Rapunzel and I fought fish monsters.”

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him.

_ “Fish monsters?!?!”  _ The younger adults demanded in unison.

“Did I forget to mention that?”

_ “Yes!” _

_ “Would’ve been nice to know!” _

_ “How could you forget to mention fish monsters!” _

Eugene held up his hands in surrender. “Fair enough but-” his eyes widened when he noticed how close they were to the waves. “Varian!  _ Varian!” _

Varian looked too but wasn’t fast enough to dodge it and the spike tore right into the thick material of the balloon and they went down fast and hard.

Amber held onto Nuru, Varian held onto Yong, and Eugene covered the younger people with his body as best he could to try and save them from as much of the impact as possible.

Varian squeezed Yong against him, trying to protect his little brother as best he could before everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll never understand why I like cliffhanger's so much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some really sad times.

Rapunzel was silent as the doctors informed her on Hugo’s condition. He was getting worse by the minute. He barely had the energy to speak when he was awake and being awake was even more rare. He was losing his fight. It might be time for some goodbyes…

_____

She quietly led Phillip into the room, the two year old clutching tightly to his auntie’s hand as he stared fearfully at the passing doctors.

“Come on Phillip.” Rapunzel spoke softly to her nephew and tugged on his tiny hand. 

They quietly walked up to his dad’s bedside. Rapunzel was relieved to see that Hugo was stirring.

“Hugo?” She said softly and the blond blinked his eyes open. The usual bright green iris’ were glazed over with pain and dull with the closeness of death, though there was still a spark of fight in them. “Hugo, Phillip came to say hi.”

Hugo smiled weakly and turned his head towards his son. “Hey bud.” He reached out his hand and Phillip took it, tears welling in his eyes as soon as he did. He knew something was wrong. “I’ve-” he took a shaky breath. “I’ve missed you.”

“Papa-” Phillip started crying and climbed up on the bed and hugged his dad tight. “Papa please! Daddy- daddy promised me you’d be alright! You have to be alright!”

The toddler started to sob, clutching onto Hugo’s shirt and burying his face in his shoulder.

Silent tears started to stream down Hugo’s face as he clung tightly to his son.  _ ‘Varian why would you promise that?’  _ Hugo truly didn’t know if he’d live. Every hour he felt the poison crawling it’s way through him, slowly and painfully. He was in constant agony and sometimes he just wanted to let go. But he didn’t. He didn’t because he made a promise to Varian that he’d hang on and fight for as long as he could. The problem was that he didn’t know how much longer he could fight.

“P-Plea-se.” Phillip sniffled in between his sobs. “Please be okay Papa.” He tried to hug his dad tighter. “I-I need you.”

“I love you Phillip.” Hugo whispered and kissed the dark curls. “I love you so much and I’m  _ sorry.” _

They hugged for a really long time, Hugo whispering ‘I love you’s’ to his son over and over again, too scared to let him go.

“I’m so sorry Phillip. I’m trying, I’m trying.” Hugo whispered, still crying. “I promise I’m trying.”

His words hardly comforted the young boy who knew he might lose his Papa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to personally apologize to Glace because I know she's emotionally invested in this story and she wants to take Phillip away from me because I keep hurting him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No everything is not okay in the frozen wasteland

Varian’s head ached and there was a strong ringing in his ear. He groaned and rolled over. All he could feel was pain. He blinked his eyes open, the ache in his skull growing worse at the light of the harsh winter sun. 

He groaned and rolled over, barely making out the fuzzy shapes in front of him. He felt someone shaking his shoulder and as the ringing lessened in his ears he could hear Eugene’s voice.

“-arian!  _ Varian!”  _ His brother’s voice grew more desperate.  _ “Varian come on!  _ Don’t do this to me kid!”

Varian looked up to see Eugene staring worriedly down at him. When he saw his brother was awake he laughed with relief and pulled him into a hug.

“Ha, you-you really scared me there kid.” Eugene held him tightly. “You okay?”

“Yeah… yeah I think I’m alright.” Varian untangled himself from his older brother’s grip and looked around at the wreckage. “What happened?”

“You crashed the balloon.” Eugene informed him, looking off into the distance almost distracted.

_ “I  _ crashed the balloon?” Varian demanded, pushing him away a bit.

Off to the side, Yong groaned, rubbing his head. “You were the one flying it Var.”

“Eugene was distracting me with his very alarming information!”

“Okay, okay, calm down.” Nuru pushed herself up from the ice, looking around. “Alright Varian, what are we looking for?”

Varian stood too, helping Yong up. “We’re looking for a cave. The flower is going to be down there.”

“So… it’s a magic flower that can heal your dying husband?” Eugene asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Varian nodded, picking up the book. “Yes, but it’s not magic.”

Eugene sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Well, where have we heard this story before?”

Varian rolled his eyes and ignored him. “Let’s see, it’s going to be in the deepest part of the caverns so…” he muttered to himself and looked around the frozen sea. “I guess we just pick a direction and walk?” He sighed and looked up at the sky. “And no navigation from the stars. Perfect.”

Nuru pursed her lips sympathetically. “We’ll figure it out Varian. We still have time.”

“But how much!” Varian suddenly yelled, tears coming to his eyes. “We-we’ve wasted so much time already and-and we might already be too  _ late.”  _ He choked back a sob, the next whisper barely passing through his lips. “I can’t lose him. I  _ can’t.” _

“And you won’t.” Eugene put a firm hand on his shoulder. “We’re going to save him, I promise. Pull yourself together buddy, we’ve got this.”

Varian took a deep breath, wiping his eyes and ridding evidence of the tears. “You’re right. We’ve got this.”

“And we’re right with you.” Yong placed a reassuring hand on his other shoulder. 

Varian nodded, desperately trying to pull himself together. “Thank you.”

“What else does the book say?”

Varian flipped through the pages, eyes scanning the lines intently. “It just says that it’s in a cavern. That’s it, there’s nothing else.” He sighed. “And I searched both the castle and Eternal libraries. There aren’t any other books on it.”

That’s when Varian realized something. He tuned out the group as he looked through the book again. There were no other books on it. The only information on this flower was  _ in  _ the Eternal Library and nobody had been in there recently except for Varian, Hugo, Rapunzel, and… and  _ the duke.  _ Varian grit his teeth as he realized that Duke Hallgrimm was responsible for this. He’d given Aaron this information. He was the reason Hugo was dying.

_ This was why he wanted to get into the Eternal Library. _

“But why?” Varian whispered to himself. What did this man have to gain by killing his husband? What did he want?

“What was that Goggles?” Eugene was looking at him in concern. 

Varian shoved the book in his bag. “Nothing, let’s just hurry up. We need to get back to Corona, and fast.”

The others looked at eachother with confusion. Why did Varian seem angrier than before?

“Varian, you okay?” Amber asked timidly, unsure what kind of question would trigger him.

Varian laughed dryly and ran a hand through his hair. “Oh, I’m great. I just realized that I left a murderer back home but it’s whatever.”

They all looked at eachother confusedly.

“Varian, Aaron is locked up.” Yong reminded him gently until his older brother started walking past him, fingers clenched around the straps of his bag tightly. “Var?”

“Not him.” Varian kept walking and the others were forced to run to catch up. “The Duke. He’s the one who told Aaron about the flower. He’s the reason Hugo is dying.” His eyes darkened, anger spilling into his features. “And I left my son there with him.”

Nuru put a hand on his shoulder. “Varian, they won’t let anything happen to Phillip. Sooner or later someone is going to figure out he’s up to no good.” Despite her soft tone, the queen’s face was starting to become angry and scared. “ Let’s just get back in time to make sure nothing else happens.”

Varian nodded, wondering what exactly the duke was up to, and hoping they would make it back to Corona in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told yall he already made his move


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want you guys to know that I am sorry for this. The Duke is just a really really bad person.  
> Kinda triggery things maybe but they talk about killing a child so...

Duke Hallgrimm strode down to the dungeons, whistling a cheery tune. One down, two to go. Soon he’d get what he was after. He just needed to get rid of the obstacles in his way.

He stopped in front of his accomplice’s cell with a smile on his face. “Well my friend, you certainly put on a show.”

Aaron glanced at him and crossed his arms. “I suppose you want a ‘thank you’ for getting me that information?”

“Would be appreciated.” Hallgrimm smiled. “Although you are aware our job is not done.” His smile grew into a wicked grin. “Would you rather me finish off your uh…  _ sworn enemy  _ or let him die of the poison?”

Aaron stood. “To kill him now would be a mercy. I want him to suffer.”

“Hmm, yes, of course.” Hallgrimm thought for a moment. “Then we move onto the boy?”

Aaron narrowed his eyes. “Why do you want to kill the whole family? Aren’t the alchemists enough? Why kill a child?”

“Are you squeamish?”

“No. That wasn’t the point of my question. The child is young, barely even two. What has he done to you?”

Hallgrimm shrugged absentmindedly. “It’s about what his parents have done. If we don’t kill him too, then he will seek revenge when he’s older. Besides, I’ve no doubt his accursed grandmother will teach him what his fathers would have. Better to have one less science witch than deal with a revenge-hungry one later.”

Aaron chuckled. “Now I see why you were banned from Arendelle.”

“Bah! The queen and her sister were  _ fools.  _ Don’t tell me you don’t know I’m right.”

“No, I know you’re right. Just seems a shame to kill the boy when he could be used for other things.”

“Such as?”

Aaron grinned darkly. “I’ve been meaning to get an apprentice for some time now.”

Duke Hallgrimm smiled. “I will think about it. Though, do consider him finding out the truth later. I have a feeling he will take after Varian in more ways than one if that were the case.”

“A risk I’m willing to take. Why waste his potential?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I love Phillip


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cure? Found.  
> Home? Far away.  
> Balloon? Broken.  
> Trick? Fixing the balloon to get home with the cure while fighting fish monsters.

They had wandered around the frozen wasteland until they found a cavern that stretched deep into the ice.

“This looks like the exact place a magic flower would be hiding.” Yong commented, already heading inside.

“Yong wait!” Varian caught his shoulder before he could get any further into the icy darkness. “We don’t know what’s down there.”

Nuru peered into the cave, lips forming a thin line. “Looks like a straight drop down.”

Yong looked down too and saw he’d been about to plummet straight down an ice slide. “Oh.”

Amber sighed, rolling her eyes and took out a pickaxe and a rope from her bag. “How you guys survived those trials I will never know.” She tied the rope around the handle of the axe and drove the sharp metal into the ice, digging it deeper with her foot until she was satisfied that it wouldn’t come out. “One at a time. I’ll stay up here in case something happens.”

Nuru smiled gratefully at her fiancee and kissed her cheek. “You’re amazing.”

Amber smiled and watched as Nuru took one end of the rope and slipped down the icy incline.

They waited a few minutes until the rope was tugged at and Nuru’s voice called up from deep within the cavern.

“It’s fine! You guys can come down!”

Varian took a deep breath and slid down next, Nuru stopping his quick descent by catching him when he hit the bottom. He stood and smiled at his friend.

“Thank you.”

She nodded and they waited for Yong who came sliding down next. He tumbled forward, stopped by both his older friends grabbing his shoulders.

“Thanks guys.” He looked back up the hole they’d all come sliding down. “That was kind of fun.”

“Where’s Eugene?” Nuru asked, wrapping her coat a bit further around herself.

“Staying up there. He didn’t want Amber to be alone in case the fish monsters showed up.”

“That’s a good idea.” Varian looked around the cavern, shivering from the deep cold that seemed to seep into his bones. “If the Aconite is anywhere, it would be here.”

They walked a little further and the cold got colder the deeper they went. At this point Varian was certain he’d turn to ice if they went any further. But they kept going. None of them were willing to let Hugo die. They could take a few minutes of frost biting cold for him.

Eventually they found a small alcove where the tunnel let off, splashes of a bioluminescent substance sprinkled the walls, giving the whole place a blue ethereal glow. In the center stood a dark blue flower, its tips frosted white, and its pistils as black as the poison it made.

“That’s it.” Varian breathed out, the chilly air sharp in his lungs. He knelt down by the flower, inspecting its base. “We’re gonna need to melt the ice around it to get to its roots. Yong?”

Yong grinned and pulled out a matchbox, lighting one of the matches and slowly letting the heat of the flames melt the ice around the flower. It took atleast four matches to get to the roots, Varian quickly digging it out the rest of the way and carefully pulling it out of the frozen dirt.

“We got it.” He smiled and gently wrapped it in a cloth and placed it back in his bag. “Let’s go.

____

Hugo took in a shaky, agonizing breath. It hurt to  _ breathe.  _ He cracked his eyes open with difficulty, the harsh whiteness of the infirmary adding to his pounding headache. He heard warbled bits of conversation, most of the words indistinguishable but he did catch one thing. A familiar name.

_ Varian. _

Varian. His husband. Where was he? Hugo missed him. He needed him to be there.

A cold, wet cloth was being pressed to his forehead and a familiar voice was trying to speak to him. He couldn’t make out any of the words, his mind still focused on one thing. Where was Varian and why wasn’t he here?

“Var-” he sucked in a sharp breath, the effort sending a stabbing pain through his chest. “Varian?”

The voice next to him became a little clearer. “Varian’s not here Hugo. But he’ll be back soon.”

“Where is he?” Hugo rasped out, vision hazy with pain but he looked around the room as much as he was able. He caught sight of long silver hair and realized that it was his mother next to him. “Mom where is he?”

“Shhh.” She brushed back his hair and cupped his cheek gently. “It’s okay. He went to find a cure to heal you.”

“I-” he let out a small, weak cry of pain. “Varian…” he squeezed his eyes shut and felt a little bit colder amidst his fever. “Mom I can’t…”

“No, no.” Donella was grabbing onto his face gently, brushing her thumb over his sallow cheeks. “You need to hang on a little bit longer, darling. For Varian.”

Hugo breathed shakily. “I don’t know if I can. It hurts. I just-” he whimpered in pain and Donella felt her heart ache. “I want to let go. I want the pain to stop.”

“I know, I know. But you need to hold on a little bit longer. Varian is going to be back soon.”

Hugo managed a weak nod, his mind wandering to thoughts of Varian as he slipped back into unconsciousness.

Donella prayed that Varian would get here soon.

____

Varian was the first out of the cave, Eugene pulling him back up into the open air and Varian welcomed the slight warmth, a stark contrast to the depths they’d been in.

“Holy cow kid, you’re freezing.” Eugene commented with a worried brow. “Are you okay?”

Varian shook him off and turned to help Yong out and then Nuru. “I’m fine, we got it, let’s  _ go.” _

He headed off back to the balloon with quick steps, almost running. They all had to speed up to catch up with him. 

As soon as he reached the balloon he started to untangle the pieces of the wreck, fixing the worst of it first.

“Yong, Nuru, can you guys fix the hole in the balloon? Amber, help me with this.”

They got to work and Eugene stood in the background awkwardly as the kids seemed to know exactly what to do.

“Varian do you need me to do anything?” He asked, standing behind his brother.

“I-” he looked behind him and his eyes widened. “Fish monsters.”

Eugene turned too and his stomach sank with dread. “I’ll take care of it.” He drew his sword and stood his ground against the vodniks. He really didn’t know if he  _ could  _ take care of it, seeing as how he and Rapunzel had a hard time holding their own against these creatures last time they were here and there had been  _ two  _ of them.

“We should hurry. I have a feeling he can only last so long on his own.” Varian said to his friends with an anxious tone and they sped up their tasks. 

“We’ve got this.” Nuru said, her eyes focused on her work but her tone firm and reassuring. “We’ll make it back in time.”

  
“I hope you’re right.” Varian pushed away his ‘what if’ thoughts and he too, focused on his work, hands flying across the broken machinery with practiced precision. They needed to get back in time. He would  _ not  _ let Hugo die. Not while he was still breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's about to go down ya'll


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't yell at me in the comments pls  
> I'm trying to progress the plot, that's all

“Done!” Varian shouted, firing up the balloon and helping Amber get the basket to a standing position. “Eugene! Let’s go!”

Eugene ducked another blow and rolled out of the way. “Coming!” He started running to the balloon as it was leaving the ground. He suddenly hit the ice, something catching his ankle. A vodnik had reached up under the ice to stop him. “Varian!”

Varian looked and his eyes widened. “Eugene!” He was about to jump out of the balloon when Yong yanked him back and jumped, running to Eugene’s aid. “Yong no!”

“I’ll be fine! Go get that flower to Hugo!” He ran to the captain’s side as the balloon lifted higher into the air.

Varian fought back tears as he watched both his brothers get further away from him as they descended higher into the sky. “We’ll come back for you.” He whispered and turned his attention to getting the balloon to go faster. “Alright, let’s get back to Corona.”

Nuru and Amber stood frozen in their spots.

“Varian…”

“We can’t worry about them now. They’ll be fine, I trust them, but Hugo is running out of time.”

They both could see the clear pain in his eyes. He hated leaving them behind.

“Okay.” Nuru sighed and stepped a little closer to Amber. “Let’s go save your idiot.”

Varian barely cracked a smile. “Yeah…” he blinked his tears away. “Let’s hope we’re not too late.”

_______

As soon as the balloon touched down Varian leapt out and raced to the palace. His heart pounded with fear as he crashed through the doors of the infirmary, startling everyone inside.

Donella stood, her face solemn. “Varian.”

Varian felt fear rushing through him. “Am I too late?  _ Please  _ tell me I’m not too late.”

“No, no…” Donella sighed and walked towards him. “He’s still alive but…” she closed her eyes and Varian knew she was holding back tears. “He’s barely hanging on.”

Varian grit his teeth. “No. I’m not losing him.” He pushed past Donella and went to Hugo who looked even more pale and lifeless than when Varian had left him not even hours earlier. He handed off the bag to one of the nurses who carefully took out the flower. “Use the roots.” He instructed before taking Hugo’s hand. The nurse ran off with the flower to make the antidote. “Hugo,” Varian squeezed his hand. “Please just a little bit longer.”

Hugo stirred, opening his eyes but just barely. “Goggles?” His voice came out barely a whisper.

Varian cupped his cheek and smiled through his brimming tears. “Hugo.” He pressed his forehead against his husband’s, threading his fingers through blond hair. “I’m right here baby, I’m right here.”

Hugo breathed shakily, wanting to cup Varian’s face, kiss him even, but he didn’t have the energy to move. “You came back.” He smiled weakly, relaxing into his touch.

“Of course I did.” Varian took Hugo’s hand and kissed his knuckles. “I’m always going to come back to you.”

“Varian, love.” Hugo found the strength to move his hand and he pulled Varian towards him, resting the aching limb against his cheek, lightly tangling his fingers into the soft black locks. “I thought you wouldn’t make it back in time.” His tired eyes searched his husband’s bright, beautiful blue ones. He wanted this, his amazing, precious, beautiful husband, to be the last thing he saw. He could feel himself slipping, but Varian was here now. He could say goodbye. “I love… I love you.”

Varian gripped his hand tighter, desperation filling his whole being. He could see the light in Hugo’s eyes going out. “No!  _ No!  _ Hugo please, no!” He cupped his face, crying as he pressed his forehead against Hugo’s. “Please…  _ please.  _ You’re not done making it up to me! You can’t go  _ please.”  _ Varian sobbed as Hugo’s hand slowly fell away from his face and he started to go limp in his arms. “I love you.”

A few seconds of absolute silence before Varian felt Hugo’s breath leave him and he started screaming.

As he grew more hysterical, begging and pleading for Hugo to come back, Donella tore him away from his husband, Varian fighting her as she dragged him back. He completely missed the nurse running to Hugo’s bedside with the cure as his mother-in-law pulled him away.

_ “He still has time!”  _ She yelled as Varian’s fight left him and he stopped thrashing in her grip. “They can still save him.” She turned him towards her and gently brushed his tears away. “Let them.”

Varian’s breath hitched in his throat and he threw himself into Donella’s arms, seeking any comfort he could get. And Donella, while not used to comforting her son-in-law, did not hesitate to return the hug and let him cry into her shoulder.

“He’s going to make it.”

_______

Amber and Nuru had heard Varian’s screams from down the hall. They immediately assumed the worst had happened and Nuru started to cry.

“He… he can’t be gone.” Her tears streamed down her face, disbelief and utter  _ grief  _ filling her eyes. “No… I… Amber he  _ can’t  _ be gone.”

Amber pulled her into a tight embrace, her own tears coming. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry my star.” She kissed the side of Nuru’s head to try and comfort her. “I’m sorry.”

Nuru hugged her tightly, sobbing into Amber’s shoulder. “We were so close.”

“I know.” Amber bit her lip to try and keep back her own tears. She and Hugo hadn’t gotten along too well at first but he’d grown on her. Now… now he was gone and she didn’t know if anything would be the same. Her thoughts turned to her cousin. He’d loved him so much, risked everything for that man so many times. It shouldn’t have ended this way. It wasn’t fair. “Nuru, sweetheart, I’m so sorry. I know you two were close.”

Nuru buried her face further against her beloved’s chest. “This isn’t fair. He shouldn’t have died.”

“I know.” Amber smoothed back her hair and placed a kiss to her head. “We should go in there and comfort Varian.”

Nuru nodded and clung tightly to Amber’s arm as they walked into the infirmary. As they entered they saw Donella standing with an arm around Varian. They were both watching the doctors and nurses work around Hugo’s hospital bed. Varian still had tears streaming down his cheeks but he didn’t look as grief-stricken or heart broken as one might have assumed he’d be. Instead he looked anxious, like he was waiting for some miracle to happen. Like he was  _ expecting  _ a miracle to happen.

“Varian?” Nuru put a quiet hand on his shoulder. “What are you doing?”

He ignored her and kept watching the doctors, anticipation, anxiety, and fear written on his face.

_ “Please work, please work, please work.”  _ He whispered over and over again much to Nuru’s confusion.

Hugo was… he was dead wasn’t he?

“Varian, what’s going-”

Her question was cut off by one of the nurses jumping back and shouting to them, “It’s working!”

Varian immediately ran forward, all the physicians stepping out of his way as he grasped onto Hugo’s hand, a euphoric laugh bubbling up from his lips. He smiled through his tears and put a hand on Hugo’s cheek, warmth and color now coming back. The best part was that he was  _ breathing  _ again.

“It worked.” He turned and smiled at his friends. “It worked, he’s going to live.”

Nuru laughed with relief and ran up to, joy filling her to see her friend looking less like a corpse by the second. “Oh thank the stars.”

Amber smiled too and took Nuru’s hand as she joined her cousin and fiancee. “Varian,” He looked up at her and she hated to ruin his good mood. “The duke can’t know he’s alive.” His smile fell away and he nodded with a sigh. “Though as long as he stays out of this room he won’t find out. I’m pretty sure the whole kingdom heard you screaming.”

Nuru nodded and punched his arm.  _ “That’s  _ for scaring me. I thought he was dead.”

Varian pursed his lips and gently stroked his husband’s cheek. He was glad to see the pain was gone from his face and he was sleeping peacefully now. “He was for a moment. We almost lost him.”

Nuru looked back at Hugo and she sighed. “Jerk got lucky.” She placed a hand on Varian’s shoulder. “What about Eugene and Yong?”

“I… I don’t know. I don’t want to leave them out there but I don’t want to leave him alone.”

Amber straightened up. “I can go get them, Var. You two stay here and take care of Hallgrimm.”

Varian smiled at her gratefully and she left promptly with a kiss to Nuru’s cheek.

Nuru slowly curled her fist. “What are we going to do about him?”

Varian thought for a moment before taking a deep breath. “I’m a pretty good actor. I think I can convince him Hugo is gone and get to Rapunzel to tell her what happened.”

Nuru looked unsure. “Be careful.”

Varian nodded and kissed Hugo’s forehead before hugging Nuru. “Stay with him please.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

Varian was out the door, walking fast down the hall to find Rapunzel. And he really was a fantastic actor. He had everyone he was passing convinced that his husband was gone.

Halfway to the throne room he saw the duke talking to Nigel. Both older men turned to him, Nigel bowing his head with mild sadness in his eyes, and the duke doing the same but not quite being able to hide his joy.

“We heard the news.” Nigel said though his tone conveyed that they’d actually heard Varian’s screams of despair. The alchemist was kind of glad he’d lost it for those few seconds. “We offer our deepest condolences. This castle truly will not be the same without him.”

Varian nodded, digging deep within himself and resurfacing every feeling and emotion he’d gone through when he thought Hugo was truly gone and when his dad was trapped in the amber. It wasn’t very hard to do that. “I want to speak to the queen please. Alone.” He was a little surprised with himself at how broken he sounded.

Nigel nodded and let him through the doors. He didn’t like Varian very much at all but he knew better than to antagonize the young man when he was grieving.

Varian walked into the throne room, seeing Frederic and Arianna talking to Rapunzel. They all looked sad and upon seeing him Rapunzel leapt up from her throne and hugged him tightly, Arianna soon joining.

“Varian, we- we heard you screaming. I-” Rapunzel pulled back from the hug. “I am  _ so  _ sorry.”

Varian drew in a shaky breath. “Rapunzel, can we talk please? Alone?”

The queen and her mother shared a questioning look but Rapunzel didn’t argue. “Yes, of course. Mom, dad, please leave us.”

Her parents left and once Varian was satisfied they were alone he dropped his facade and backed out of Rapunzel’s embrace. “Hugo’s not dead.” He kept his voice quiet still.

“What?” Rapunzel, bless her heart, looked so confused. “But you… your screams? And when you walked in here you looked absolutely  _ broken.” _

Varian shrugged. “I’m a good actor.”

“But why would you…”

“Rapunzel, the duke was working with Aaron to try and kill Hugo.” He tried to contain his anger. “I don’t know why but he was… or  _ is.  _ What ever you do you cannot let anyone in this castle know he’s still alive. He’s too weak to defend himself and I know they would just try again and succeed.”

Rapunzel nodded slowly. “I understand.” She sighed and clenched her fists. “I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you. If I had this never would have happened.”

“This is true.” Varian put a hand on her shoulder. “But you can listen to me now. Here’s the plan, we can’t arrest him unless he confesses so Amber is going to get Eugene from Kresten Locke-”

_ “Why is he still there!?” _

“Long story.” Varian bit his lip, looking more anxious. “Just listen. She went to get him and Yong.  _ I  _ am going to get the truth serum and  _ you  _ are going to get him to drink it. This is the only way he’s going to confess.”

Rapunzel nodded again. “I’m not saying I don’t believe you but, how did you know he was working with Aaron?”

“The book. The book in the Library is the only one anywhere with information on the flower that was used for the poison. He went in there to find a nearly incurable poison to try and kill my husband. I don’t know why yet but hopefully he’s going to tell us.”

“Okay.” Rapunzel hugged him again. “When we walk out those doors we both have to look sad.”

“Thank you Rapunzel.” Varian took a deep breath and once again resurfaced those feelings. Tears started to prick at his eyes as he thought of what he almost lost.

“How do you  _ do  _ that?”

Varian laughed once and looked at her through his forming tears. “Practice. I’ve lost alot in my life. I just focus on those feelings.”

“Oh.”

“Look sad.”

Rapunzel did her best sad face and Varian decided it was passable. “Okay let’s go.”

They walked back through the doors, really hoping this plan would work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY LOOK! I estimate we're about two or three chapters from being done. Maybe two and an epilogue.  
> THEN  
> We're on to book four


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehehehehhe nobody is safe from the angst

When Hugo opened his eyes the first thing he saw was short, black curls and bright golden eyes.

“Nuru?” He rasped as a cool, wet cloth was pressed to his forehead. 

“Shhh.” She gently pressed the back of her hand to his still flushed cheek. Despite the antidote, he still had a high fever and his body was working to fight off the last of the sickness. “Shhh, Hugo, it’s okay. Lay down and be still, you’re still sick.”

He squinted in the harsh light of the infirmary. Still trying to sit up. Something wasn’t right. “Where’s Varian?”

Nuru pushed him down again. “He’s taking care of a few things. Don’t worry, you’ll see him soon.”

Hugo wanted to get up and find him, but he knew he wouldn’t even make it to the door. So he relaxed back against the hospital bed and leaned into his sister’s touch. “And Phillip?”

Nuru faltered and a spike of panic went through Hugo. “Hugo… he’s safe. He’s okay but it’s too risky for you to see him right now.”

“Why?” Everything felt so muddled and foggy. Why couldn’t he see his own son?

Nuru gently ran her fingers once through his hair. “It’s complicated. We’ll explain when you’re more coherent, but for now, rest up. I’ll be right here.”

_______

Varian and Rapunzel walked somberly down the halls of the castle. The queen held tightly to her brother’s arm, attempting to look as if she were comforting him. 

Varian was doing extremely well. Heartbroken, grief filled tears were streaming down his cheeks. If Rapunzel hadn’t known better, she really would have thought Hugo was dead.

They purposely stopped in front of Nigel and the duke who were talking quietly in the hallway. Rapunzel gave Varian a sad smile and gently wiped his tears away.

“I’m sorry to leave you right now, Var.” She kissed his forehead. “But I need to speak to the duke for a moment.”

Varian nodded and let go of Rapunzel’s arm and walked the rest of the way to his lab alone.

Rapunzel took a deep breath, wiping her own faked tears away. “Duke Hallgrim.”

He nodded respectfully at her. “Your Majesty. I offer my deepest condolences to your loss.”

Rapunzel tried to keep her anger down. This man had tried to kill her brother-in-law and now was acting as if he was Demanitus himself. “Thank you.” She put a hand over her chest and took a deep breath, knowing her eyes were still red. “This is… a difficult time for the royal family, Varian especially. I would like to ask if you would join us in the parting ceremony this evening.”

Hallgrim nodded. “Of course. I am deeply saddened by your loss. I would be honored to join your kingdom’s customs.”

Rapunzel nodded with a sad smile and bowed her head. “Thank you.”

_______

Varian walked briskly into his lab, quickly snatching the truth serum from its spot on the shelf. His anger was burning bright and it took every ounce of self control to  _ not  _ snap the duke’s neck.

“So sad about your husband.” The duke’s voice caught Varian off-guard. Why was he here? “Truly an unfortunate turn of events.”

“Yes…” Varian tried to not let his anger seep into his voice. “Thank you for your condolences. I-”

“Stop talking.” The old man’s voice was suddenly more commanding, more sinister. “I know you know.”

Varian froze.  _ Perfect. _

“And I know the queen knows. And I know what you’re trying to do, and it won’t work.” Varian turned to see him smiling very smugly. “I’ll try to do right by your boy.”

Varian clenched his hand around the vial. “You  _ stay away  _ from my  _ son.” _

The duke had the audacity to laugh. “Oh don’t worry, we won’t hurt the child. Just you.” He slowly drew a knife, this one clean of any poison. “But think of it this way. Soon you’ll be joining your husband! Isn’t that a nice sentiment?”

Varian quickly put the table between himself and the duke and the two stalked around it, seeing who would make the first move.

“Why are you doing this?” Varian demanded, snatching a beaker full of volatile chemicals off the table. “What do you hope to gain?”

“Oh the usual, knowledge, power, revenge.” He smiled. “And of course getting rid of you…  _ science witches  _ is a big plus for me.”

Varian had been called many things, but a  _ science witch  _ was not one of them.

“And why us? Why me and Hugo?”

The duke shrugged. “Well, mainly for the reason that you two hold the key to the Eternal Library and most certainly know many of its secrets. Also for the fact that my partner  _ loathed  _ your husband with a burning passion.”

Varian clutched the beaker close. He’d gotten his proof. In the court, it was his word against the duke’s. He might be able to end this now.

“I think you may have underestimated me.” Varian let some of his old cockiness into his voice. Stars, he felt like he was fifteen again, taunting his enemies through a deadly game of cat and mouse.

The duke tutted. “Or maybe you overestimated your own abilities,  _ Varian.”  _ He grinned, wickedly, evilly. “And there’s one more thing that gives me an advantage over you.”

Varian rolled his eyes. “And what would that be?”

“I have leverage.”

Varian was ready to just attack this man. “And what’s your leverage?”

“Are you absolutely certain your son is safe at this very moment?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Please enjoy chapter 9!

Varian felt his heart stop. “What did you do to him?”

The duke chuckled. “We haven’t hurt him if that’s what you’re wondering.”

Varian’s breath quickened in thought of what might happen to his son. “If you  _ touch  _ him-”

“Too late for that.” And with that the duke threw the knife, the sharp blade cut into Varian’s shoulder and the alchemist reeled back, crying out in pain as he collided with the wall behind him. The duke quickly rounded the corner of the table and dug the knife further into Varian’s shoulder. “It’s a shame, really. You never even saw this coming. I almost wish this had been a fair fight.” He twisted the knife so it dug further into the young man’s shoulder, causing him to writhe and cry out in pain. “We’ll take good care of your boy.” He removed the knife and instantly the wound started to pour blood. “But first,” he poised the blade over Varian’s heart. “No loose ends.”

Before he could drive the blade into Varian’s heart, the doors burst open and a battalion of guards rushed in. The duke growled in frustration, slamming Varian’s head into the wall, effectively knocking him out. He stood and grabbed a goo ball off the table. 

“Looks like we’ll have to finish this later.” And with that he threw it down, entrapping the guards in the goo trap and running out the door.

“Varian!” Pete called, worry in his voice as he watched the man unconscious and bleeding out on the floor. That shoulder definitely did not look pretty. “Varian! Kid, wake up!”

The yelling didn’t help. Varian remained unconscious and his shoulder continued to bleed. Pete panicked a little, looking around at his fellow guards but they seemed just as at a loss for what to do as he did.

Rapunzel suddenly came rushing in, letting out a horrified gasp when she saw Varian and the guards.

“What happened?” She asked, running up to her little brother and cradling him in her arms.

“I don’t know! All we saw was the duke standing over him with a knife, and then he knocked him out when we got here!” Pete answered quickly, unsure what to do.

“O-okay.” Rapunzel tried to calm herself. She quickly scooped Varian off the floor, a bit surprised at how light he still was. “The melting solvent is on that table. I need to get him to the infirmary.”

With that she was off before any of them could say anything.

Pete blinked, still just as stuck as the other guards. “H-how are we supposed to get it?”

_________

Donella wasn’t easily startled but when the queen bursts into the infirmary with an unconscious Varian in her arms, screaming for help, one tends to jump a little.

She’d been sitting at Hugo’s bedside, her son sleeping again but this time it was a deep, peaceful sleep. That’s when the doors burst open and Rapunzel’s frightened, panicked voice echoed across the room.

“Please! He needs help!”

Donella whirled around to see Varian limp in Rapunzel’s arms, his shoulder covered in red. Her blood turned to ice. What in the  _ world  _ was happening?

One of the nurses ran up with a gurney and soon had Varian placed on it. “What happened?” She asked shakily, tearing his vest and shirt open to reveal a deep and bloody wound on his shoulder. 

“The-the Duke.” Rapunzel swallowed thickly, holding back tears. “The Duke stabbed him and I-” she was ushered back, hugging herself as she watched the doctors and nurses surround her brother. “I should’ve listened to him. I should’ve listened.”

Donella watched with barely concealed horror. First Hugo, now Varian. Suddenly she felt a chill go down her spine. “Where’s Phillip?” She looked at the queen and they shared looks of horror.

Both women raced out of the room and down the hall to where Phillip had last been, protected by a squadron of guards. But when they got there, all the guards were either dead or unconscious and Phillip was gone.

___________________

Nuru was watching the doctors work anxiously, hand clasped tight to Hugo’s. She couldn’t bear almost losing two of her best friends in the same day. “Is he going to be okay, he’s going to be okay.” She whispered over and over to herself, blinking her tears back. “Stars above Varian, you better be okay or I’m going to kill you.”

She looked down when she felt Hugo squeeze her hand whisper something under his breath. She expected for him to be awake but saw he was just rambling restlessly in his sleep as he often did when he was sick. Though to be honest, Nuru had found it disconcerting how quiet he’d been under the effects of the poison. She squeezed her friends hand and gently smoothed back his hair, the alarming heat of his skin and the sweat coating his forehead reminded her how bad the situation had gotten. Nuru sighed and watched again as the doctors worked around Varian, repairing the broken tissue on his shoulder. 

Apparently, the Duke had twisted the knife when he’d stabbed Varian and had torn quite a few muscles and tissue in his shoulder. It sickened her to think how twisted that man was. She only hoped Phillip was okay.

________________

Donella and Rapunzel burst back into the room, both looking grim and extremely pissed off.

“Aaron is gone and so is Phillip.” Donella informed everyone angrily. “The queen and I are going to go find him.”

“What!” Nuru shot up, letting go of Hugo’s hand. “Atleast take somebody with you!”

Donella shook her head. “No. Too dangerous.”

Nuru gaped at the older woman she’d come to respect over the years. “T-too  _ dangerous?”  _ She looked around the room. “You’re going after a madman who’s kidnapped my nephew,  _ your  _ grandson, and you don’t want to bring more people cause you think it’s going to be  _ too dangerous?” _

Donella grabbed her coat off a chair. “You heard me.”

Nuru rounded the corner of Hugo’s bed and stood in front of the woman. “Atleast let me come.”

“No.”

Nuru crossed her arms. “You’ve seen me fight. I want to help.”

Donella turned away from her. “You can help by staying with the boys.”

Nuru glanced back at her best friends. “I don’t want to just  _ sit here.  _ That’s all I’ve  _ been  _ doing!”

Donella suddenly turned on her, grey eyes sharp and angry.  _ “Nuru.” _

Nuru wisely shut her mouth. She’d seen Donella angry and she didn’t want that directed at her. 

_ “You’re staying here.” _ She growled. “I refuse to put more lives in danger because of a mistake  _ I  _ made.” She loosened up some, sighing. “Nuru, I don’t want to put more of you kids in danger, so please, for my sake, stay here.”

Nuru nodded and sighed. “Okay.”

Donella opened her mouth to speak again but then quickly closed it, simply nodding. “Good. Make sure they don’t get into any trouble.”

Nuru managed a smile and she nodded. “Yes ma’am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is a bit longer 👀👀👀


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!

Little did they know, Hugo had been awake to hear that. His breath quickened slightly and through his muddled thoughts he could only focus on the fact that his son had been kidnapped by the man who’d tried to kill him.

He waited before trying to sit up, only to see most of the doctors surrounding a gurney and nobody paying any attention to him. Good.

With some struggle, Hugo managed to rise from his hospital bed and shakily skirt around the doctors and nurses who were still paying him no mind. Though he felt like he was about to throw up and/or pass out, he pushed through and made it out the doors and down the surprisingly empty halls.

Hugo staggered out into the main square, something deep inside him telling him to go to the woods. So he did.

_____________

Aaron held the still sleeping toddler closer to him as he pushed through the thick foliage. He cursed loudly as he pricked his hand with thorns and Phillip stirred slightly. Aaron remembered with glee how he’d cried for his father and the absolute horror on his face when he’d told him Hugo was dead, and soon Varian would be too.

He hefted the small child as he continued his trek when he saw Hallgrim waiting for him at the edge of a cliff.

“How’d you get here so quick?” Aaron grunted as he shook off the last of the plants still clinging to his feet.

The Duke grinned at him. “Shortcut.” He frowned. “Varian found me out. He’s most likely being patched up as we speak but Hugo is most certainly dead.”

Aaron shrugged. “He’ll come looking for his son and we can finish him off then.”

Hallgrim hummed thoughtfully. “Hm, yes.” He smiled again. “I suppose we should count our victory, ey? We did accomplish most of what we came here to do and you got your prize.”

Aaron smiled. “Yes. The boy will be quite the asset.” He looked down to see Phillip blinking his eyes open sleepily and then panic settling in when he realized he wasn’t safe.

“Papa!?” He screamed desperately, kicking away from Aaron who had to tighten his hold so the slippery thing couldn’t get away. “Daddy, Papa!” He screeched again, fighting against Aaron viciously.  _ “Help me!” _

Aaron clung tightly to the child who once again became hysterical in his fight to be freed. “Stop  _ scratching  _ you  _ annoying  _ little pest!”

_ “Put  _ my son  _ down.”  _ A new voice growled behind them. Both men whirled around to see  _ Hugo  _ of all people stepping through the bushes, looking sick and pale, feet bare and clothes torn but he was  _ beyond  _ pissed and  _ very  _ much alive.

“No.” Aaron stared in disbelief.

“Papa!” Phillip cried enthusiastically, still pushing away from Aaron.

Hugo stepped forward unsteadily, leaning on a sword that temporarily served as a walking stick. “You heard me. Put him down.”

Aaron glared at him and shoved the kid towards the Duke. “You’re supposed to be  _ dead.” _

Hugo shrugged. “You underestimated my husband.”

Aaron growled in frustration and unsheathed his sword. “I won’t fail a third time you little  _ rat.” _

Hugo glared at him and struck, surprisingly quick on his feet for somebody who had been dead nearly hours prior. Now with a weapon in his hand, Aaron was outskilled and was quickly disarmed and not given a long, painful death, instead Hugo made short work of him and soon Aaron was lying in a bloody heap on the floor.

The blond stumbled a little as his nausea grew but he fought past it, much too intent on saving his son.

The Duke backed to the edge of the cliff and looked down shakily. “You’re running out of time, Hugo. I can see the illness weakening you.”

Hugo sucked in a breath as sweat trickled down his forehead. He glared at the man and pointed his sword at him. “And you’re stalling. Put him down.”

The Duke gulped and unsteadily set Phillip on the grass before suddenly shoving the toddler off the cliff. Phillip let out a shrill scream as he fell and Hugo screamed too diving past the Duke and grabbing his son’s hand before he could fall too far.

Hugo desperately clung to Phillip’s hand, his strength leaving him all too quickly as he struggled to pull him up. 

The Duke tutted, circling him as he picked up his sword, pressing it against Hugo’s unprotected back. “Two birds with one stone.”

Hugo knew he would drag this out for the satisfaction of a kill. He saw the ground the Duke was standing on was crumbling quickly. Maybe they still had a chance.

Phillip clung tightly, desperately to Hugo’s arm with both hands, looking up at him with so much fear. “Papa?” His green eyes glistened with tears. “Papa please don’t let me go.”

Hugo managed to smile despite his pain and exhaustion. “I’m not going to let you go. I  _ promise.” _

The Duke laughed. “Are you sure you want your last words to be a lie?” He pressed the tip of the sword a little harder into Hugo’s back, drawing a tiny sliver of blood.

Hugo cried out in pain, tightening his grip on Phillip’s hand. He prepared himself for a final strike, but it never came. Instead, the ledge gave way and the Duke tumbled down the cliffside with nothing to hang onto and nobody to catch him.

Hugo breathed a sigh of relief, that not lasting long as the ledge he was laying on gave way too and he scrambled for a second to grab onto something, tightening his hold on his son as his other hand found a root and he grabbed for it desperately. The root held.

Hugo cried out again as he felt his shoulder dislocate. It was excruciating but he held on for dear life. He breathed heavily, hearing Phillip sob below him.

“It’s going to be okay mon fils.” Hugo called, breathing heavily with effort as he tried to pull them both up. “Ça va aller bien.” He whispered, hand slipping some from the root.

“Hugo!?” A new voice called. 

He looked up to see Amber’s face peering down at him from the edge of the cliff.

“Hey Amber.” He managed a strained smile. “How’s it been?”

“Oh my god.” She stood up. “Don’t move. I’m coming to get you.”

“No!” Hugo yelled. “D-don’t. It’s too unstable.” He sucked in a breath. “Just-just help pull us up.”

Amber nodded and reached down, just out of reach from Hugo’s hand. “I can’t! It’s too far down!”

Hugo sucked in another breath and looked down at Phillip. “Buddy?” He called and Phillip looked up at him. “You gotta climb up. You have to grab aunt Amber’s hand.”

Phillip shook his head, latching onto Hugo’s hand tighter. “No! I’m- I’m too scared Papa!”

Hugo smiled gently. “It’s okay bud, I’m scared too. But you have to do this.”

Phillip squeezed his eyes shut but nodded. Hugo took in a deep breath and slowly pulled Phillip up so the kid could climb up him. As soon as his hand was in reach, Amber grabbed him and pulled him away from the cliff.

“You got him?” Hugo called unsteadily, feeling his hand slipping from the root.

“We’ve got him!” Amber called back.

Hugo smiled, peace filling him knowing Phillip was safe. He didn’t notice the root pulling free until he was falling again.

Time seemed to slow down as he started to plummet but everything stopped when a hand grabbed his.

Hugo looked up to see Eugene holding his wrist tightly, face pulled in determination as he heaved him up and over the cliff again.

As soon as he was on solid ground again, Hugo felt the world spin and he fell sideways, Eugene barely catching him.

“Woah!” Eugene caught him by the shoulders and gently helped him lay down. “You good there buddy?”

Hugo nodded slightly, nausea overwhelming him again as his body punished him for pushing it and the NDE sucking all the energy out of him as the adrenaline left. “Peachy.” He groaned and rolled over on the grass, sucking in sharp lungfuls of air.

“Papa!” Phillip cried, breaking from Yong’s embrace, running over to him, shaking his shoulder. “Papa please don’t fall asleep again!”

Hugo shook himself awake. “ ‘M not gonna.” He mumbled, feeling his brain cloud over again. Phillip sniffled. “Don’t cry buddy.” Hugo murmured and reached a hand out to brush his tears away. “I’m okay.”

Phillip nodded and wiped his nose. “I-I was so scared, Papa!” He suddenly cried out, burrowing against Hugo’s chest. 

Hugo’s heart ached for his son and he held him close. “I know. I know, I’m so sorry, ma joie. It’s okay now. Everything is okay now.”

____________

Hugo ended up passing out again, Eugene having to carry him back to the castle. They ran into Rapunzel and Donella along the way, both women looking shocked and extremely worried.

“What… what happened!?” Donella demanded at seeing her son. “He was supposed to be at the castle!”

Eugene sighed. “Guess he got bored.” He gestured his head to where Yong was carrying a sleeping Phillip. “Hugo got to the kid before anyone else did. They’re okay, just exhausted.” He looked up at his wife. “Where’s Varian?”’

Both women grew silent.

“Varian got stabbed by Hallgrim.” Rapunzel explained quietly.

“He  _ what?!” _


	11. Epilogue

A few days later, everyone was doing much better. Varian had recovered well, claiming he’d been through worse than just a measly stab in the shoulder. He’d chewed Hugo out for pulling a crazy stunt like that and almost killing himself before his anger wore off and he’d just hugged his husband, just relieved that both of his treasures were alive and well.

Phillip was incredibly happy to see that Varian was also alive and he’d latched onto him, refusing to let go.

Hugo quickly overcame the last remnants of the illness and made a full recovery, though everyone still insisted he take it easy.

As of now, all three were piled on the large bed in Hugo and Varian’s room, Phillip sleeping between his parents as Varian gently stroked Hugo’s cheek. They were getting some well deserved rest.

“I almost lost you again, idiot.” Varian whispered as his fingers caressed over Hugo’s jaw.

Hugo hummed tiredly, kissing the tips of Varian’s fingers as they passed over his lips. “But you didn’t.”

Varian moved his hand to twist his fingers into Hugo’s hair. “You need to stop being so reckless.”

Hugo smiled, reaching his hand up, gently slipping his fingers under Varian’s shirt, letting them run ever so carefully over the scar now marking his shoulder. “But our son wouldn’t be here if I hadn’t.”

Varian nodded and sighed. “You’re right.”

Hugo chewed his lip in thought as he stroked the new scar on his husband’s body. “This isn’t going away anytime soon.”

Varian flitted his tired gaze to Hugo’s eyes. “It’s okay.” He slowly moved his hand, slipping it underneath Hugo’s shirt and brushing his knuckles across the scar on his stomach. “It matches this one.”

They stared tiredly, but lovingly into eachother’s eyes, both running their hands across eachother’s new, respective scars.

Hugo moved first and gently kissed Varian’s lips. “I love you.”

Varian smiled. “I love you too.”

Silence once more passed over them as Phillip snuggled a little closer into Hugo’s chest.

“Hugo?”

“Hm?”

“I think we need our own place.”

Hugo laughed but smiled in agreement. “You think so?”

Varian nodded. “Yeah, I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On to book four!


End file.
